2017
2017 is a year which includes multiple Terry A. Davis (TAD)-related events. July July 12 TAD had an argument with his parents, according to the title of a YouTube video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S75DN0joNPU - title: "Terry A Davis second Parents Fight 2017 07 12 - YouTube"; funny comment: "Seriously Terry would be a stand up guy if only the CIA didn't scramble his brains like my morning breakfast."; This argument is seen in a video which is discussed in a forum thread.https://rbt.asia/g/thread/61335290 The video linked in the thread is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPC0_k3lt0c which was later deleted by YouTube due to containing "hate speech"; that is very dumb because nothing in that video is "hate speech", meaning insulting a race, being sexist, etc. All he is doing is insulting his parents, assuming it is the same video as this reupload: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S75DN0joNPU (which has the same text as the transcript of the deleted video which is seen in post #61341751 in the aforewritten thread*). This forum thread includes info on the genesis of Terry Wiki. *Here is the transcript, which has been slightly improved:https://rbt.asia/g/thread/61335290#61341751 0:00 um ham is uh what's forbidden in the Bible 0:04 that's like when you're a ham on TV like 0:06 Facebook so ham is what's forbidden you 0:10 don't want to be a ham like a Facebook 0:12 person that's forbidden 0:14 okay so Facebook is actually the most is 0:17 is is vile okay 0:18 you don't want to be a ham the reason to 0:21 be to speak publicly is to preach and to 0:24 announce not to be a ham okay so like 0:27 friends Romans countrymen um and shut up 0:32 okay so I'm this by a woman arose out of 0:36 the swamp a second this woman thought 0:42 that night this boy I jumped at me cause 0:46 me no balls that Kobe that fucking god 0:49 that don't balls that ball off the dogs 0:51 gonna grapes then Johnny's getting great 0:54 that's fucking dog you getting great 0:58 fuck you 1:00 the dog is getting raped (parent: "By whom?") by the fucking 1:05 other dogs yes you are the fucking 1:09 righteous monster fucking area 51 you're 1:14 the fucking monster of area 51 you do 1:17 not get linked by the fucking pigs 1:20 remember who you are friends Romo I rose 1:25 out of the swamps of yields and fucking 1:28 scum pig in Louisiana and somebody 1:31 kissed the fucking frog turned into a 1:34 righteous Prince then fucking has balls 1:36 you fucking after respective room know 1:40 that world I fuckin meant it in the 1:43 Bible the fucking fight the righteous 1:46 power of Rome that balls do not be a ham 1:49 preach preach that's the reason I'm the 1:53 savior of our country fuck you bitch 1:57 remains respect okay that renamed the 2:00 college that start up to the English 2:03 College nobility okay enough note: Looks like word salad to me. July 13 Encyclopedia Dramatica created an article about TAD.https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/index.php?title=TempleOS&action=history November 4 Aforewritten video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S75DN0joNPU was uploaded. See also * 2016 * 2018 References Category:Events Category:Transcripts